Love is Like a Diamond
by Finglas
Summary: Love is like a Diamond, you can't forge it, it has to be found.
1. A Different Kind of Battle

Love is Like a Diamond

By: Finglas

Rated: PG-13...just in case

Summary: "Love is like a diamond. It can't be forged, it has to be found."

This is the story of Peregrin and Diamond Took (previously known as Diamond of Long Cleeve).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, etc. in this story. All belong to Professor Tolkien.

Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Battle

"Pippin! It's time!" The pain filled cry of Diamond Took echoed in the halls of their hobbit hole.

Hours later, a very pregnant Diamond struggled to give birth to the first child of Peregrin Took.

In the meantime, Peregrin sat in the hall, wringing his hands and jumping every time his wife screamed. Pippin was about to pass out from anxiety when the midwife came out of the room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"How is she? I demand to see my Diamond!" Pippin was more frightened than he had been during the war.

"Relax, Master Took, the Missus is just fine and so is the babe. You may go see them now." The midwife smiled. It amused her how the great Peregrin Took was more afraid of his wife's giving birth than fighting in a battle.

Pippin rushed into their bedchambers, intent on reaching his wife. When he first saw her lying motionless on the bed, he believed her to be asleep. He made his way to her side and gently pushed Diamond's russed curls away from her face and held her hand.

Ever so slowly, Diamond's crystal eyes began to open. After seeing Pippin's worried face, she smiled softly;

"It seems, milord, we have a son."

TBC

A/N: hope you liked it...sorry if you didn't

I could really use some constructive criticism...it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Birthdays of Happiness

Love is Like a Diamond

By: Finglas

Rated: PG-13…just in case

Summary: "Love is like a diamond. It can't be forged, it has to be found."

This is the story of Peregrin and Diamond Took (formerly known as Diamond of Long Cleeve)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, etc. in this story. All belong to Professor Tolkien

A/N: Anyone who has been reading this story- I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated or gave any sign of life…high school just keeps getting harder! As a New Years resolution I promise that I will update ASAP and whenever I can! For now, though, Happy Holidays!

Chapter 2: Birthdays of Happiness

Exactly 33 years to the moment when Diamond gave birth to their son, he came of age, and just as Frodo did, came into his inheritance. Though, there would not be the same type of fuss on that day as there was on the day of the long expected party. Seeing as 33 years have gone by in a blink, it would seem as though I have skipped a tad ahead of myself, as it were. Therefore, I think from 33 I shall subtract 31 and being chapter two with the age of the son of Peregrin and Diamond Took. The babe, who, from the day of his birth, was named Faramir.

_2 years ahead from Chapter 1_

"Meriadoc, thank you so much for coming!" Diamond's joy shone on her face with such radiance that it made Pippin's heart glad,

"Oh, dear Diamond, would I miss the birthday of my favorite new cousin? No, of course not! How are you, my old friend?" Pippin had come up behind Diamond and swooped down for a kiss, Diamond smiled and left the two friends to talk and celebrate. As soon as Diamond was out of earshot Peregrin turned to his close friend and cousin, his eyes sparkling.

"I am so happy, Merry, really. This feeling is so deep, so magnificent. It's the feeling that all the beauty and hope in the world has come to rest in not only my heart, but my mind as well! My love for Diamond and Faramir, my wife and my son, is so strong, a bond that could not be broken, not if all the evil in a world of darkness were to determine that it should…" Pippin's smile was faint and his eyes far away, the joy of a man who has love, and the knowledge that love is all he needs on his face, "yes, I am well."

TBC

Review and I shall distribute some of the nonexistent cookies I didn't cook!


End file.
